<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Actually, This Is Great by sh0tar1s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021124">Actually, This Is Great</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh0tar1s/pseuds/sh0tar1s'>sh0tar1s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Child of Apollo (Percy Jackson), Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Post-The Trials of Apollo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh0tar1s/pseuds/sh0tar1s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER ALERT! TRIALS OF APOLLO:TOWER OF NERO!</p><p> </p><p>After Apollo restores his godly-hood, Will wishes his father would visit Camp Halfblood more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apollo &amp; Apollo Cabin, Apollo &amp; Camp Half-Blood Campers, Apollo &amp; Kayla Knowles &amp; Austin Lake &amp; Will Solace, Apollo &amp; Meg McCaffrey, Apollo &amp; Will Solace, Apollo Cabin &amp; Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Actually, This Is Great</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will never got to spend much time with his father.</p><p>It's not like he was the only one, but he knew this wasn't exactly normal. It shouldn't be considered normal. Even for godly parents.</p><p>That's why he was so glad Apollo became a mortal.</p><p>Though he thought it was selfish, Will was glad Apollo became a mortal and went through hardship because now he could have a father. Maybe it would've been better if Apollo had changed in different circumstances that didn't involve near death but Will wasn't complaining. His father was alive, he was alive. All his friends and siblings were safe. And Nico.</p><p>That's what mattered most, everyone is okay.</p><p>Will sat on the rocks just on the Halfblood Hill. The blonde demigod stared at the sky as the sun set, he knew his father was driving the chariot now. He smiled to himself and waved at the sun though he knew Apollo wouldn't see him.</p><p>"Hey dad," he whispered to the sky. For just a second, the sun shined a bit brighter. There was his father, Will grinned at their interaction. </p><p>Apollo came around camp once a week, which besides Dionysus, was the most a god ever visited Halfblood Hill. After turning back to a god, his father changed a lot. He felt it.</p><p>Back then, from the stories Will heard, his father would kill anyone who gave the teeniest tiniest reason for him to do so. Let it be an insult, he'd strike you with his bow and arrow. He'd choke out his own lover. he'd murder with no remorse. Will cringed at the thought.</p><p>Back then, Apollo didn't visit his kids. At all. Maybe he would visit sometimes but not for anything good. Just to send some random demigods on a quest to fetch something for him and almost die or actually die on the mission. Apollo didn't care. That made Will a little bitter back then.</p><p>But now, things weren't quite the same. Though it's true Apollo still did all of that, gods were different from humans. Holding more than 4000 years against the god wouldn't be beneficial for anyone. Now apollo wouldnt murder unless he absolutely had to, which, since he turned into a god again he has not done.</p><p>Now, he visits them all the time. Now, Will didn't have to count the days till his father comes down again. He would literally come at any time. It didn't matter to him anymore.</p><p>One time, there had been a battle during one of the camps campfires. well, kinda.</p><p>Lydia, cabin 9, and Nikki, cabin 5, had been challenging each other to a poetry-off. Uh huh, a Hephaestus kid and an Ares kid. Who woulda thought either one would care about poetry? </p><p>"Oh come on, Lydia, that's nothing!" Nikki smirked and crossed her arms, flipping her hair in the process. That was your typical Ares kid, they have no clue how to give a compliment.</p><p>Lydia had just recited her poetry to the campfire, who had just snickered at Nikki's comments.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Lydia got up and crossed her arms as well. "prove it, Aye-rice kid."</p><p>The demigods giggled at Lydia's pronunciation of Ares name. athey knew she was just trying to tick off the other one.</p><p>Nikki turned around and her smirk got bigger.</p><p>"I think I will!"</p><p>Before things got messy they were interrupted.</p><p>"Guys, guys," Will's boyfriend, Nico, got up and went in between the two girls. "there is a simple way to settle this."</p><p>The rest of the camp including Will exchanged confused glances.</p><p>Nico sighed and with a smirk he turned to his Significant Annoyance.</p><p>"Bring out golden boy."</p><p>Blink.</p><p>oh.</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no, no," Will nervously laughed and looked around to each camper. "w-we don't need to bring out golden boy ha, ha, come on…" He trailed off and gave Nico a pleading look as if saying "Do not embarrass me right now I AM BEGGING."</p><p>Nico death-stared at Will. So that's how it's gonna be?</p><p>Will stared right back.</p><p>By now the rest of the camp grew suspicious, though Dionysus attempted to hide his smile. Of course he got it.</p><p>Will sighed after about 30 seconds of silence and staring like idiots at each other. He got up and sharply pointed at Nico.</p><p>"You win this one!"</p><p>"Ha!"</p><p>He gave Nico a pout and ran over to the other side of the beach where no one would see him.</p><p>Will sighed and put his hands on his hips.</p><p>"Dad! We need ya down here," hopefully he actually came down for something so small.</p><p>Will was about to ask again but in less than 10 seconds Apollo appeared. The demigod stared at his dad in awe.</p><p>He glowed so bright it was impossible not to marvel at it. Though Will could do the same, it just wasn't as exciting compared to when his dad did it.</p><p>"My son," Apollo grinned and hovered above the demigod, sitting criss cross in the air. "what's up?" He moved his sunglasses on his head, revealing his golden and red eyes. Why he was wearing sunglasses in the dark beat Will.</p><p>"We need you to help us with something," he scratched the back of his neck and let out a nervous chuckle. His need for his dad to be here seemed to be getting more and more silly the more he thought of it.</p><p>"Oh?" The sun god dropped to the ground. Apollo pushed Will behind him and placed an alert hand on his bow. "who do I kill?"</p><p>Will made a mortified face. Okay, he's at a hundred today.</p><p>"Dad," he whined "you can't kill anyone!" He stepped back to face his dad and gave him his best "I don't want no games" face.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I just thought that maybe you were getting attacked," Apollo waved it off and pushed his hair out of his eyes. He cleared his throat.</p><p>"What is it then?"</p><p>"We need you to judge a poetry contest."</p><p>The sun god's smile dropped and his glowing skin dimmed. Uh oh, Will thought. Did i interrupt something important for something stupid? Well, he did call on a god just to- wait what?</p><p>Suddenly Apollo's face split into the biggest grin Will had seen his father wear and his skin glowed bright. It was almost like his body vibrated, getting ready for something.</p><p>Then, the sun god leapt into the air with a shout. "YEAH BABY! WOO!" </p><p>Will, still confused, was thinking of making a run for it. His dad is clearly not alright. Maybe if he escaped now he wouldn't notice.</p><p>Apollo rushed back down and calmed his glowing skin.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I'm COOL! WOO!" He punched the air in happiness and spun in a circle.</p><p>Will wondered if his father was always this excited or if this is him after being a mortal for 6 months.</p><p>"Uh," Will began to ask his father what the big deal is, but Apollo beat him to it.</p><p>"It's been so long! I'm so glad you asked," he grinned and squirmed to keep his excitement in.</p><p>Will let a laugh out at his overly excited, overly dramatic dad. Gods could seriously be so fascinating, getting so excited over small things. Well, it made a little sense. Just what did god's do for fun?</p><p>"Let's go then," Will grinned and began to walk back to the campfire.</p><p>Then, Apollo grabbed his hand and began to walk in front of him, dragging Will behind him.</p><p>"Woah!" The demigod cried as he stumbled. He blushed. "Dad, I'm not five," he kindly reminded his dad. "I can walk," he laughed at his dad's antics.</p><p>Apollo stopped abruptly. He let go of his son's hand and turned to him again. The god wore a pitiful expression. his eyebrows were knitted, his eyes shifting between Will and the sand.</p><p>"Listen," Apollo placed a slightly dimmed glowing hand on Will's shoulder. "it's just...I was never there before...I want to be here now. And I know you are older now and don't need me but..." Will couldn't stand his father dragging on any longer.</p><p>He pulled his godly father into a hug. He was so relieved, his father was really starting to show he cared about him(and his siblings)the last 3 months after regaining godly-hood. Will too, wanted his father present and with him. And with his siblings.</p><p>"I'll always need you." He smiled against his dad's chest and tightened his hug. Hugging a god was like hugging the most comfortable pillow in the world. </p><p>The god stood there, frozen. Then, he returned the hug and kissed the top of his son's head. He smiled to himself, placing his chin on Will's head. He'd missed so many chances to do that before.</p><p>They pulled away after 10 seconds of their father-and-son moment. For now, that'd be enough. The glow on Apollo's skin had come back. In return, Will also began to glow. Apollo beamed at him and again, went to hold his son's hand. This time, Will let him. </p><p>"I'm still so proud of you for that."</p><p>"You better be that proud when I graduate from medical school."</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>"APOLLO?"</p><p>"Apollo!"</p><p>"Hello friends" Apollo laughed and waved at the demigods. Will and him arrived at the campfire with Apollo still holding his hand.</p><p>The campers noticed this but instead of snickering or yelling "You big baby!" like Will had thought, they stared in awe. He should've known, when have you ever seen a god hold their son's hand? Or even touch their children unless they wanted to kill them? Not often, if not ever.</p><p>Also, he was literally glowing. His build was that of a man about 19 years old, abs but not too intense of an upper body. His short blonde hair was pushed back. His shirt was white and the jeans he had on were black and ripped at the knees and thighs. Apollo looked like an ordinary mortal. Well, except he was literally glowing from excitement. It was no wonder the campers stared at him so intensely, it was impossible not to.</p><p>Well, not a bad thing for his dad. Everyone knows Apollo loves attention. </p><p>"Dad!" Kayla ran up to Apollo and hugged him. The sun god embraced his daughter right back, grinning widely and gesturing for his other kids to come up as well. Oh, and Nico.</p><p>He hugged them all one by one and even kissed them on the tops of their heads. Even Nico.</p><p>"What's up?" Austin piped up after every child had greeted their sun god of a father.</p><p>"I was summoned by your brother!" Apollo crossed his arms and gave them all a shit eating grin "now, who is having a poetry-off because I am ready," he cracked his knuckles, ready to get down to business.</p><p>Nico smirked. "Told ya he'd do this," he whispered to Will. Will playfully elbowed him in the rib.</p><p>They had discussed this before, Apollo would come down no matter what for a sing off, poetry off, write off, whatever type of<br/>
off,  he would be down to judge it. Or participate in it. Either one he'd probably agree to.</p><p>Will had opposed, thinking maybe Apollo wouldn't care. Nico disagreed.</p><p>Will stood corrected.</p><p>After the poetry ordeal, Apollo declared both Lydia and Nikki lose, they both kinda suck. Of course, he told them they should keep working on it but no one heard that part over the laughter. </p><p>After the laughter died down, everyone called it a night. The god bid them goodbye.</p><p>That was 3 months ago, Will still thought of that night often. Of course, Apollo came around often. But after 17 years of having no father, Will couldn't help but remember every memory they had.</p><p>"Hey Will."</p><p>"Fuck!"</p><p>Will whipped around from facing the water to facing a certain son of Hades.</p><p>He put his hand on his racing heart, letting out a relieved sigh.</p><p>"You scared me!" </p><p>Nico shrugged and smirked, "You should be used to it."</p><p>Will sighed and rolled his eyes but quickly got over it and leaned over to give his boyfriend a kiss.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" He held Nico's hands and swung their arms side to side.</p><p>"Well," Nico started with a tired smile. "I thought you'd wanna join the campfire?"</p><p>The blonde took in the time. According to the sky it was past 9 o'clock, meaning they probably should be at the campfire.</p><p>He gave Nico another peck before dragging him by his hand behind him. And in that moment, he felt just like his father.</p><p>….</p><p>At the campfire it was the same old. Just a bunch of them bickering and laughing and sharing stories from their childhood or events of their quests.</p><p>Will and Nico sat on the sand, somehow the blonde got him to comply. Second golden boy sat between His Emo's legs and played with his hands. Nico was telling the camp about a quest he'd been on. He leaned his head against Nico's chest and took in his surrounding.</p><p>The sky wasn't dark enough for stars to be out yet, his father might be free right now. He wished he'd be there at that moment.</p><p>Apollo had visited 2 weeks ago, which usually it didn't take that long for him to visit again. Will didnt know what it was but he hoped his rather was alright. Most likely, the god was just busy.</p><p>He glanced to his side and there sat Austin and Kayla telling their younger siblings a variety of stories. He couldn't quite hear over the heartbeat of his boyfriend but he didn't mind.</p><p>Will blanked out and revisited his other memories with his dad. When Apollo took all his kids shopping, when he bought them all tickets for musicals, when he took them to have dinner. One time they all went to an amusement park. Of course, Nico was always invited.</p><p>All the times he'd been at camp getting to know his children. Their likes, their dislikes, their concerns, their hopes and dreams.  He listened to them all, he gave his undivided attention.</p><p>Will wished there were even more moments like that.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The Apollo cabin was always the first to wake up. Hypnos was last, for good reason.</p><p>Will, however, had woken up late. Well, it was 9:05 A.M. He could've done worse. The blonde yawned as he stretched and got ready for his day.</p><p>After stepping outside, he was faced with an empty camp. Seems like everyone was eating together this morning. So, he strode over to the dining hall</p><p>As he opened the doors, he was bombarded with a bright light.</p><p>Will squinted and tried to make out what flashed his eyesight.</p><p>Then he saw his father. Today, Apollo appeared with his tan, glowing skin and his hair up like that time at the campfire. He had the white shirt on with black jeans again. Seems that what blinded him was literally his dad sitting.</p><p>The god sat at the table with cabin 7, with Nico, animatedly telling them all a story. All the demigods were either rolling their eyes and laughing or extremely intrigued by the story.</p><p>It was then that Apollo noticed that one of the demigods rolling their eyes was actually Meg McCarthy. She didn't visit often, but it was almost always because Apollo pulled her out of god knows where just for her to join them all. He was trying.</p><p>Then Apollo and Will locked eyes. The god beamed and gestured for him to join them. This caught the attention of the others at the table who excitedly called for Will to join them as well. </p><p>Of course, this caused Will's face to split into a giant smile and run over to them all. He sat with Nico after greeting his father, who had quickly gotten back to telling his story.</p><p>As Will sat there, Nico's arm around his shoulders, he felt himself relax. </p><p>This is why he wished Apollo would visit more. The smiles at the table, the energy in the room shifted drastically when Apollo was around.</p><p>But, Will thought about it harder. If none of them ever missed Apollo, they wouldn't feel like this, would they?</p><p>They wouldn't smile so brightly, they'd already see him everyday and his smile would drain them. Probably.</p><p>They wouldn't laugh so loudly, there wouldn't be as many stories to tell.</p><p>They wouldn't wait for him to come back so impatiently, theyd expect it everyday.</p><p>Apollo smacked the table out of laughter and shock at the story Kayla had been telling him. The rest of the table erupted in laughter as well, except Will who had blanked out and missed the joke.</p><p>"Hey," Nico nudged his shoulder.</p><p>"Hm?" The blonde turned to his boyfriend.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>Will smiled softly at his caring boyfriend. </p><p>For just a moment longer he stared at his big family sharing jokes and laughter and happiness.</p><p>He had wanted Apollo to visit so much more often before.</p><p>But…</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I am," he leaned his head against his boyfriends.</p><p>"Actually," he continued. "This is great."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was very run to write lol WE DESERVE MORE WILL AND APOLLO INTERACTION</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>